Transformers Shorts
by FireRose Prime
Summary: This is just a series of random TF writing i did in my Creative Writing class. They won't connect to anything and will come from various of my story universes. I hope you enjoy! :
1. On the Table

Something on the Table

Annalina walked calmly into the kitchen. Her steps were light and even. She turned to get into the refrigerator when she spied something on the table. Moving closer to get a better look, she saw it was a rose. A fire and ice rose to be exact. This made her pause.

"Who left this? More importantly, how did they get in here?" Anna thought aloud. Only someone who knew it was her favorite flower could have left it. She thought of all the people who knew and narrowed it down to two: her best friend, Ironhide, or her boyfriend, Optimus. Keeping that thought in mind, she reached forward to grab the flower. As its petals lifted from the table, something fell out of it.

"What is it?" she questioned as she grabbed that as well.

"I hope you like it," a voice from behind her made her jump in fright. Annalina spun on her heels to face her boyfriend, Optimus.

"So it was you," confirmation came as she examined the artifact. It was a heart shaped locket with A+O engraved on the front. "Oh Optimus, I love it."

He moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her middle form behind. "As much as you love me?" he whispered into her ear.

"I'll always love you more," she smiled at him as he placed it around her neck. Then he spun her around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.


	2. Match Maker

FireRose was sitting quietly at her computer in her and Optimus's shared quarters. It had been a long day and she only wanted to relax. In her state, she made the decision to visit Facebook. Her alternate reality internet service provided her with the opportunity to talk to her old friends she had had as a human.

She popped open the chat window to see her friend Emma was on. "Hey Emma. :)" she typed into the box.

"Hey Rose" was the response she got in return. Then, "Hey look what I found... Love Match Maker! :P See what you get!" So FireRose did just that.

She opened up the link that sent her to the app. apparently she still had to add the autobots and Decepticons she wanted to test her compatibility against. She added them one after the other: Optimus, Megatron, Ironhide, Ratchet, and even Jazz. Now it was time to do the test. She clicked on herself, and then Optimus.

"You and this Celebrity were 65.53% compatible." Were the results that popped up on screen.

"What? How am I only 65% compatible with my own sparkmate?" Her optics were wide. She wasn't sure she wanted to see the rest of the results, but she plugged them all in anyway.

With Megatron: "You and this Celebrity were 81.41% compatible."

With Ironhide: "You and this celebrity were 77.32% compatible."

With Ratchet: "You and this celebrity were 89.63% compatible."

And finally with Jazz: "You and this celebrity were 98.68% compatible."

FireRose Prime couldn't believe the results. She was absolutely speechless for a moment. But that didn't last long. Instead of shouting like she wanted too, she typed it all out to her friend, Emma.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! I AM NOT RATCHET OR JAZZ'S SOULMATE! WHY?" she clicked the enter button to send it.

"Lol" is what Emma sent back. After another moment, "Sry, ur results sucked. But now u knw u shud be wif Jazz. :P"

Rosie shook her head in denial. "Prime can _**NEVER **_see this! Nor can Megatron! I AM DOOMED! :(" She knew she was screwed if Prime ever saw this. She also knew that Emma was laughing her aft off at the femme prime's reply.

Unfortunately luck was not on her side today. Optimus Prime suddenly strode into the room; his optics were bright and cheerful. FireRose was clicking frantically trying to close the screen before he saw it. He kept walking closer.

"Hello love. How is my FireRose this lovely day?" He wrapped his arms tightly about her frame, cutting off her hands reach to the mouse before she could hit the 'X'. "Oh what's this?" He peered intently at the screen.

FireRose covered her face with her hands shamefully. She was a bit terrified to hear what Optimus would say. She took her hands down after a while, noticing he hadn't made any comments what so ever. She looked up at him to see if she could tell anything, Heck, she even tried probing their bond, but got nowhere.

Finally he spoke, "This is... ridiculous! You are not, and I repeat in case you were confused, NOT meant to be with Jazz, Ratchet, and definitely not Megatron!" He spun her around so she faced him.

"That's what I said!" She said loudly. She started to giggle, and after a time so did he. He hugged her smaller frame tightly to his., savoring in one of their rare moments alone. But as is usual for NEST, their happy moment was interrupted by something completely random. This time it was Jazz.

"Hey Rosie, so I heard over Facebook that you're my new soul mate." Jazz's signature smirk was quite apparent as he walked into the room the two Prime's inhabited. Both turned simultaneously toward him as he spoke. Optimus's deadly glare, though, stopped him in his tracks.

"Jazz," He said slowly. "Joke or not, stay the frag away from my sparkmate." He growled deeply. Jazz took three steps back, a bit scared of the protective prime.

"Gotcha. Ugh... I also thought you'd like to know Megatron is here. He...ugh... saw the posts as well." Jazz wasted no time in sprinting from the room, even though he knew Prime would never hurt him or any of the Autobots. Prime froze at the saboteur's brief words. But then, he released his mate, and stormed out of the room, out to the front of the base where Megatron was waiting.

Megatron was waiting out front. He had ordered the Autobots to bring him the femme who so rightly belonged to him more than the Prime. He was the first to see his competition step out of the base to meet him. He smirked righteously, in his mind there was no way he could lose.

"Hello Optimus. I hope you enjoyed your time with the femme, as I will be taking back what is rightfully mine now." His taunts did nothing to improve the angered Prime's mood.

"Megatron, if you value your miserable life at all, you will leave immediately. If you do I might just forget this ever happened." Optimus's optics were bright with his anger, though he fought for self-control. Seeing the other mech do nothing but laugh, the Prime wasted no time in attacking the rival.

Optimus smashed Megatron's face in with the first punch. Megatron staggered backwards, startled by the forward assault. But he too was into the thick of it quickly. The two mighty mechs battled for dominance, each easily countered by the other. There was a long stalemate. That is until the femme in question came stalking out of the base where Optimus had asked her to remain. FireRose stared at the combat scene for a moment, gauging how she was going to intervene. Then she did.

"What the frag are you two doing?" She shouted angrily at them. The duo stopped fighting and looked at her. "Optimus, what the frag were you thinking? You know for a fact that I love you and would never leave you. You're just making yourself look like an idiot by fighting like this. And you, Megatron." She stalked closer to them, eventually ending up in front of Optimus, facing the Decepticon commander. She swung her arm back and punched in in between the optics, knocking him back a good thirty yards.

"Never touch my mech again." She growled out. Megatron, now a bit terrified for his continued existence, stood back up quickly and took off for the Nemesis. He shouted things back to them, but they were too preoccupied to care. FireRose, threat eliminated, turned around to face her mech.

"You are such a weirdo sometimes." She laughed at him and kissed him. He pulled her tightly once more against him and smiled against her lips.


	3. Spark Trauma

With Velocity at her side, FireRose set a determined pace walking down the hallways. It was about time Hot Rod got a piece of her processor. How dare that mech think he can say whatever he wants in front of her little Vee. She glared at the emptiness of the hallway before her.

"Momma?" Velocity's timid voice called up from beside her. The crimson prime stopped and knelt to her sparkling.

"What is it little one?" Her blue optics looked into the deeper one's of her daughter. Rosie noticed the trails of energon tears still marking Vee's face.

Velocity sniffled. "Was Roddy right? Am I not as good as the others because you used to be a 'Cepticon?"

FireRose hugged her little girl tightly to her chassis. Hod Rod was so going to get it for saying that. She didn't care what state he was in. NO ONE hurt her little girl. She picked up her daughter and continued walking down the hall to their quarters. Rosie whispered comforting words into Vee's audio until they made it to their room.

Optimus was sitting at his small desk in their main living quarters when the two femmes walked in. He rose when he saw their joint state. Wrapping his arms around both as soon as he was able.

"What happened?" He questioned in concern. Velocity was half into recharge in Rosie's arms at that point. She looked slowly up at her father.

"Roddy sayded mean fings." She speech slurred with her half asleep processor. Optimus rubbed her helm calmly.

"It'll be alright little one. Here, why don't I put you down for a nap?" He smiled kindly and took her red and grey form into his own arms.

FireRose sighed once Optimus had hold of Velocity and went to pacing around the room. This is what she had always been afraid of. Someone placing her mistakes on her family. She was especially worried about her children. She knew most of the Autobots would never dream of it, but some of them didn't understand, like Hot Rod. She sat down on Optimus' desk with her helm in her hands as he walked out of Vee's adjoining room.

Optimus moved over to his bonded's side. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight for a moment before questioning her.

"Rose, what happened with Velocity? She's never come in looking like that?" He lifted Rosie's face from her servos to look at him.

FireRose's optics wavered as she tried to hold back. It wasn't Optimus fault she was stuck in this situation. In fact she couldn't even blame Hot Rod, well she could a little. But no this was her own doing.

"Hot Rod told her she would never amount to much because I used to be a Decepticon. She took it to spark and it hurt her. Optimus, this is what I was afraid of. I won't let my little girl pay for my past wrongs." Her face fell.

Optimus sighed and held her tight. Her could feel her anger and pain through their bond, even with her filtering everything.

"Rosie, I'll talk to them. You don't need to worry about it."

FireRose turned to face him fully. "That's not the point Optimus. What if... What if they're right? Not about Velocity obviously, but about me. I know what some of them say."

Prime's face hardened. No way was he going to let his precious bonded doubt herself like that. He knew she was more than worthy to be Prime and more than fit the Autobot standard. They did not know what she had been through to get even here.

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that FireRose. You made the only choice you had at the time and look where it led you. To a loving family you never knew you had, a daughter that adores you, and a sparkmate who will do anything for you." He grasped her shoulders, keeping her where he wanted her. "You are a strong willed, loving femme who has a darker past. But that does not make you any less of an Autobot than the rest of us. I never want to hear anything to the contrary because it simply is no true."

Tears were in her eyes by the time Optimus had finished. She knew all that deep down, but her convoluted mind liked to hear it repeated every now and again. Still, the thoughts were always there that maybe she would have been better off staying put. If she had never met Optimus.

"You know you have people who love you and need you here. Velocity needs you here. If you would have never met me she would not even exist. And I need you my Rose." He cupped her face with his warm hand, wiping away the stray tears. "I love you and have NO intention of ever letting you go."

Optimus roughly pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. He had to act and act fast. He could feel her spark falling out of sync again. Sometimes he hated the fact that she had never had a proper trine.

"Optimus," She cried as she pulled herself off him. "Stop it."

"No, I will not stop." He snarled as he grasped onto the bond, trying to pull her back. "I told you before, you are not going anywhere."

Optimus hefted her up into his arms and carried her to their berth room. This was turning out to be one of her worst attacks thus far, at least since he'd known her. Her form was trembling as he laid her down on the berth and crawled in next to her. His servos reached out and started stroking the armor covering her spark. His own spark was racing in trepidation. If he couldn't stabilize her, he and everyone else would lose her for good.

Rosie squirmed on the bed, the pain in her spark unimaginable. Her processor was pulling her in so many different directions, she didn't know where she was. All at once, she was a youngling back in Kaon.

Her mother was fighting with her father in the next room. Her spark had started to flare painfully. She was lost and confused; she didn't know what was going on. That was her first attack. She had cried out in pain and sent her panic to her creators through their bond. Backslash and Nitra had both stopped arguing and came rushing to her side. Backslash had her little seeker frame up in his arms and out the door before she could utter a single cry. Nitra was running right behind them.

"Opi, it hurts." She had cried. Energon poured from her optics as the pain intensified.

Backslash had been near panic, not wanting to lose his only sparkling to this hell. He raced her to the only medical center they had in the area. It wasn't much and was poorly equipped, but it was all he had to rely on.

"Just hold on my little one." Backslash nearly door down the center doors as he raced in. FireRose couldn't even remember anything after that until she woke up two days later feeling fine.

Optimus had done whatever he could think of while she was hiding away in her mind. His servos moved gently to coax her armor open so he could get at her spark. The surest way he could think of was to spark merge, and he wasn't honestly sure it would work. His prying eventually paid off. The femme prime's wildly pulsing spark was barred before his optics. It was currently flickering dangerously; it's color turning a sickly grayish green tone.

"Please, Rosie stay with me." He begged as her bared his own spark to hers. His reached out for hers immediately. It latched on to what was left of her glowing blue essence and spread throughout. The Prime poured his desperation and love for her down the bond.

At first he feared he was not enough as the sickly color continued to spread and knock back his own spark energy. But then her optics flashed to meet his, unseeing but back to their vibrant blue. He kept their gazes locked and pulled on the bond. Rosie let out a sharp gasp as her spark moved to realign itself. He could feel her pain as her spark returned to its natural, beautiful state.

Once she was stabilized, her optics flashed off as her processor made her systems reboot. Optimus cradled her unconscious form tightly to his own as they lay there. Now that she was once again safe, he let a few tears slip from his optics. What he had experienced there was absolute terror. Never before had he and never again did he want to go through that. He had almost lost her to herself. This whole ordeal was something that had plagued his thoughts for sometime. He had told himself that he would be able to handle it; he was sorely mistaken.

So when FireRose finally opened her optics the first thing she saw was Optimus's helm buried in the crook of her neck as he cried. She felt his fear and love smother her and she happily accepted it.

"Optimus, my love," She called to him as she stroked his helm tenderly. He lifted his helm to meet her gaze and quickly pushed her back in a crushing, passionate kiss.

"Never do that to me again, Rosie. I... I can not do that again. I almost..." He cut off as more tears threatened to fall. He was supposed to be the strong one, to be there for her after all that. But she didn't mind. FireRose knew well hom much he kept bottled up for his soldiers and she could imagine his fear at what she had just gone through.

"But you didn't Optimus. You pulled me back and I'm still here." She whispered to him. Her grey fingers kept stroking his armor, a tactile was to tell him she was still there with him.

"I almost lost you FireRose. And next time I might not be enough to pull you back." His arms pulled her even closer to his frame. He felt that as long as he was there next to her she wouldn't be able to leave him... to...

FireRose buried herself willingly into his chassis. She poured her love to him and a single promise. That she would stay by him as long as she was able to.

"I love you my Optimus, my Orion." She kissed him tenderly as he drifted off into a much needed recharge.

"I love you too my FireRose."


End file.
